


Одно условие

by Saraceno



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:44:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6563161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraceno/pseuds/Saraceno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Доусон захотела стать пожарным, Кейси согласился на одном условии: она не пострадает. Что произойдет, если это условие будет нарушено?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Одно условие

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One Condition](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/190333) by CriminalIntelligence. 



> Песня-вдохновитель Sting (The Police) - Every Breath You Take

** **

Была причина, по которой ему не нравилась мысль, что Габриэла станет пожарным, и причина была уважительной. Но он бы предпочел видеть ее в своей жизни, даже будь она пожарным, чем не видеть ее вообще. Так что он поддержал ее, потому что любил и желал ей счастья. Его единственное условие заключалось в том, чтобы Габби была осторожной. И оно было разумным, учитывая, что такое же условие выдвинула и она ему. Их маленькое соглашение длилось вплоть до этого момента. 

Его тело двигалось на автопилоте, фокусируясь на том, откуда шел тошнотворный сигнал. 

– Габби! – прокричал он, молясь Богу, чтобы его девушка откликнулась. Нет ответа. Он попробовал еще раз. 

Пиканье становилось все громче и громче, а затем он услышал Миллса: «Лейтенант, она здесь!» 

Мэтт Кейси рванул так быстро, как только мог, сквозь горящее здание туда, откуда послышался голос стажера. 

– Она застряла, – тот озвучил очевидный факт, и, даже несмотря на ситуацию, Мэтт не смог не закатить глаза. Но Миллс был прав. Габби придавило деревянной балкой, упавшей на нее по диагонали. Ее дыхание было поверхностным и прерывистым, и она то возвращалась в сознание, то снова отключалась. 

– Габби, детка! – Мэтт надеялся получить хоть какую-нибудь реакцию, но все было тщетно. Кейси стал выкрикивать приказы своей команде, стараясь держать себя в руках. Ему понадобилось все его самообладание, чтобы не начать двигать балку, тем самым причинив ей еще больший вред. Признаться честно, та мысль, что ей может стать еще больнее, была единственной, которая останавливала и заставляла ждать помощи. 

– На счет три поднимаем. Один, два, три! 

Отис, Херрманн, Миллс и Северайд (который был всего лишь в нескольких секундах позади него) подняли балку, и Мэтт вытащил из-под нее Габби. 

Аккуратно, с поддержкой лучшего друга он поднял Габби на руки, отмахнувшись от попыток других помочь нести ее. Мэтт пробрался к выходу из здания, движимый лишь адреналином и страхом. 

Дождь барабанил по его спине, когда он осторожно положил ее на землю и снял оба их шлема. У него перехватило дыхание, когда он увидел кровь на лице Габби. Она текла вниз по ее виску и слегка путала волосы. 

Мэтт осмотрел ее тело на наличие любых повреждений, которые были не замечены раньше, пока Шэй перетаскивала большую часть ее снаряжения. Когда с Габби медленно срезали куртку, он увидел синяки, которые начинались от ее левого плеча и заканчивались на правом бедре. Мэтт не сомневался, что они были и ниже, и на ее спине. 

Он не обращал особого внимания на то, что говорила ему Шэй. Но его тело знало, что ему было нужно и необходимо сделать. Спасти ее. 

Мэтт нежно держал Габби за руку и смотрел на нее, полностью осознавая, что по его покрытому копотью лицу текли слезы. Сквозь пелену он заметил, как Шэй смотрела на него с грустной улыбкой. 

– С ней все будет хорошо, Кейси. – Она пыталась успокоить его, но он просто кивнул, в глубине души зная, что Шэй сказала это больше для самой себя. Мэтт надеялся, что она была права, он хотел поверить ей. Но он не мог. Не тогда, когда на его руках была кровь его девушки. Как будто мир вокруг рухнул. Он не чувствовал себя таким разбитым и таким беспомощным, даже когда умерла Хейли. И Мэтт понял, что, должно быть, чувствовала Габби, когда шесть месяцев назад он лежал на ее месте. Он провел рукой по выцветшему шраму, который тянулся от его брови до линии волос. Затем он откинул несколько прядей вьющихся темных волос, упавших ей на лицо, двигая пальцами нежно и оцепенело, стараясь не тронуть порез на лбу. 

Мэтт винил себя и знал, что это прекрасно видели Шэй и Северайд, которые сидели на переднем сиденье рядом с Чаутом, и которых он еще минуту назад не замечал. Но на самом деле ему было все равно, потому что это была его вина. Он ее лейтенант. Ее парень. Его задача – оберегать Габби как на работе, так и за ее пределами. И как видно, он облажался, иначе бы она не лежала здесь. 

Задние двери скорой открылись, и Мэтт выскочил, освобождая пространство, чтобы выгрузить Габби. Он проследовал за врачами, которые стали выяснять, что произошло, и выслушивали информацию от Шэй о состоянии ее лучшей подруги. 

– Перелом двух ребер, сотрясение мозга, перелом черепа, возможно внутреннее кровотечение... – он абстрагировался от ее слов, не желая дальше слушать, что она собиралась сказать, но по-прежнему продолжая идти следом, пока не почувствовал, что кто-то попытался его удержать. 

– Северайд, отпусти меня! – закричал Мэтт на своего друга. Его охватило ужасное чувство дежавю. – Мне нужно увидеть ее, я не могу ее бросить, – с каждым словом его голос становился все тише, а сопротивление лучшему другу все слабее. Он прекрасно знал, что дальше было нельзя. 

– Она в хороших руках, Мэтт, с ней все будет хорошо, – услышал он, но все еще не верил. Он не верил никому, кто пытался его утешить. И он не поверит, никому не поверит до тех пор, пока не будет держать Габби в своих руках и не почувствует ответных объятий. 

Он подошел к стене около ряда стульев и снял свое снаряжение, прежде чем сползти вниз и сесть, обхватив голову руками и опершись локтями о колени. И Мэтт заплакал. Он пытался уложить в голове все то, что произошло, практически ощущая, как отступал адреналиновый шок. 

Он не мог ее потерять, она была для него всем, и, если она... 

«Нет, не думай так», – ругал он себя. 

Он не знал, сколько уже времени прошло, когда вошел кто-то в медицинской форме. В форме, заляпанной кровью. 

– Мэтью Кейси здесь? – услышав свое имя, он вскинул голову и встал, просто кивнув, потому что не доверял сейчас собственному голосу. 

– У Габриэлы проникающее ранение в голову, вызвавшее внутреннее кровотечение, поэтому нужна экстренная трепанация черепа, которая… 

– Делайте что угодно, только спасите ее. – Мэтт даже слушать не хотел, насколько все было плохо, он просто хотел ее вернуть. Доктор ушел, а он принялся расхаживать туда-сюда перед глазами двух своих друзей, чувствуя необходимость что-нибудь сделать, но не желая покинуть приемную. 

Мэтт не знал, как долго он уже мерил шагами приемную, но, подняв взгляд, он обнаружил, что остальные члены команды уже пришли. 

– Как она? – спросил Боден, и Мэтт посмотрел на Шэй, припоминая все то, что она говорила. 

– У нее перелом двух ребер, перелом черепа, сотрясение мозга, она в операционной из-за проникающего ранения головы. – Он позволил себе увязнуть в этих словах, и слезинка скатилась из уголка его глаза. Он снова опустил взгляд и ощутил еще одно касание руки в попытке его утешить. Кейси обернулся и увидел Антонио. Тот стоял рядом с ним такой же взволнованный, как и сам Мэтт. Они не произнесли ни слова, и Мэтт был этому рад. Он не мог говорить. 

С конца коридора донесся длинный, непрерывный сигнал, и Мэтт насторожился, сразу же рванув на его звук прямо на глазах всей команды. 

– Габби! – прокричал Мэтт, ощущая, как его собственное сердце билось со скоростью одной мили в минуту. Он остановился возле той операционной, в которой она была, тут же услышав вернувшийся писк ритма ее сердца. Вздохнув, он шагнул вперед, но чья-то рука остановила его. 

– Мэтт, пошли, тебе не нужно видеть ее в таком состоянии, – прошептала рядом с ним Шэй. Он покачал головой и последовал за ней, как зомби. 

– Я не могу, Шэй, я не могу потерять ее. – Она кивнула, потянув его в свои объятия, и он почувствовал, как упали ее слезы на его футболку. 

– Шэй, я люблю ее... – заскулил он. 

– Я знаю, Мэтт, мы все знаем. – Шэй одарила его другой грустной улыбкой, прежде чем вернуться на колени Келли, а он снова начал расхаживать по коридору. Сердце так и билось где-то в желудке с тех пор, как он услышал тот непрерывный сигнал. 

– Мистер Кейси? – к Мэтту подошла незнакомая медсестра, но он ее не услышал. Он вообще никого не слышал и ничего не замечал, пока кто-то не ударил его больно по руке. 

– Мэтт! – громко, но по-доброму позвал его Антонио. Кейси посмотрел на женщину перед ним. Выражение ее лица никак не облегчило его переживания. 

– Как она? – спросил он, и женщина посмотрела на него совершенно безучастно. 

– Нам удалось остановить внутреннее кровотечение, она поправится. 

У Мэтта закружилась голова, его охватила радость, и он начал верить в то, что Шэй сказала ему раньше. 

– Могу я ее увидеть? – прошептал он, и она кивнула. 

– По одному. – Он посмотрел на Антонио, и тот кивнул. Мэтт слегка улыбнулся, прежде чем побежать к ее палате. Он остановился перед дверью, пытаясь подготовиться к тому, что мог сейчас увидеть, хотя и знал, что это бесполезно. 

– Ох, Габби, – его голос сорвался, когда он увидел ее всю бледную и в синяках. Швы, тянущиеся вдоль ее головы, провода и трубки, соединяющие ее с аппаратом, делали ее внешне такой хрупкой. Она бы надрала ему задницу немедля, если бы услышала, о чем он думал, зная, что она редко показывала свою слабую сторону. И, когда Габби это делала, они были одни либо у него дома, либо у нее. Присев рядом с ней, он взял ее за руки и наклонился, чтобы легонько поцеловать ее в лоб. 

– А как же наше соглашение, детка? – прошептал он, а потом подвинулся, чтобы положить голову рядом с ее, и закрыл глаза. 

*** 

_– Ты же знаешь, я думаю, что ты будешь удивительным пожарным, Габби, но я не представляю, что буду делать, если с тобой что-нибудь случится. – Сказал он ей, откидывая выбившиеся пряди с ее лица, когда они лежали вместе в постели. И, хотя Габриэла была недовольна, она не смогла сдержать маленькую улыбку, украсившую ее лицо на несколько мгновений._

– Как ты думаешь, я себя чувствую? Я смотрю, как ты постоянно заходишь в полыхающие здания, Мэтт, ты чуть не умер меньше месяца назад, и это случилось не в первый раз. – Ее глаза заблестели на этих словах, и Мэтт, чувствуя себя отвратительно, притянул ее ближе к груди. 

– Я в порядке, видишь, я все еще здесь и никуда не уйду, не в ближайшее время. – Прошептал он в ее волосы, но она отодвинулась. 

– Но, Мэтт, как ты не понимаешь, со мной все точно так же: у нас с тобой равная вероятность пострадать, будь я парамедиком или пожарным. – Он вздохнул, понимая, что она права, и сдался. 

– При одном условии? – предложил он, и она кивнула. – Ты будешь осторожна. 

– Ладно, пока и ты согласен на то же самое. – Улыбнулась она, целуя его, прежде чем снова примоститься у него под боком. 

*** 

Сморгнув, он осмотрелся вокруг и понял, что уснул. Часы на стене показывали 12:43, а это значило, что он проспал почти два часа. 

– Эй, детка, ты должна проснуться как можно скорее, все хотят услышать твой прекрасный голос, – прошептал он. Когда ничего не произошло, Мэтт вздохнул и встал, опустив бортики больничной койки, а затем прилег к ней, стараясь не задеть любой из проводов, прикрепленных к ее телу. Он погладил ее спутанные волосы и нежно поцеловал в губы, положив свою голову рядом с ней. Дверь со скрипом отворилась, и Мэтт закрыл глаза, желая просто побыть с ней наедине. 

– Кажется, теперь он будет спать здесь, – хихикнул чей-то мужской голос. 

– Антонио, дай ему передохнуть, – засмеялся Северайд, и Мэтт услышал хлопок. 

– Ты тоже, Келли, он был так напуган, что потеряет ее, – отругала обоих Шэй, и он услышал шаги, приближающиеся к кровати. 

– Сладких снов, сестренка. Береги ее, Кейси, – прошептал Антонио, все еще полагая, что он спит. Услышав, как закрылась дверь, Мэтт снова открыл глаза. 

– Я всегда буду заботиться о тебе, – прошептал он ей, – потому что я люблю тебя. И ничто этого не изменит. – Он почувствовал, как тело рядом с ним зашевелилось, прежде чем ее карие глаза открылись и встретились с его голубыми. 

– Я тоже люблю тебя, Мэтт, и для меня это тоже неизменно, – прошептала Габби, ложась ему на грудь. И он нежно поцеловал ее, нажав кнопку вызова врача, прежде чем прошептать: 

– Никогда больше не поступай так со мной.


End file.
